The Double Doors
by LadyMiki16
Summary: This is okay right? A typical fling. Even though two men seemed to be involved, it means nothing. Nothing at all. If this is what it takes to be with him, I'll do it. Even if it's cheating. YAOI. Dark!Tamaki. Eventual Character Death. Will be changed to M in the future


**Hi Guys! This is my first Kyouya/Tamaki Fic, although I've loved this couple for quite awhile now! My OTP! :D Ok, Some fair warning for this is that it WILL be turning into a MATURE Story next chapter. Also it contains eventual character death and Dark!Tamaki. SO if you enjoy those things read on! No warnings for this chapter except a bit of swearing via Hikaru :3 Also I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this next because of a little vacation my family is going on but I figured I'll put this up before we head out! If there's any mistakes PLEASE TELL ME also HELPFUL critics are very welcome! I want to write as well as I can for you all! Also excuse any OOC. I'm very sorry if I have anyone like that. Hope You like! ~Miki- Chan**

**Disclaimer: Seriously though, I promise I don't own Ouran. If I did it'd be a yaoi.**

* * *

This is okay right? A typical fling. Even though two men seemed to be involved, it means nothing. Nothing at all. If this is what it takes to be with him, I'll do it. Even if it's cheating.

…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki Suoh screamed in delight as the second year student finally entered the music room doors about ten minutes late.

"Where were you? You've had us all so worried!" he shrieked even though in actuality he was the one brooding about the entire time before his newly acclaimed girlfriend had entered the host clubs dwellings.

"Relax! I just had to finish some notes before I could leave my last class, no big deal." She replied coolly as usual.

It's times like this that I wish we were still second years and that the 'father-daughter' family relations still applied. Ever since Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai graduated and went to college things have been like this. Just myself, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. We are the remainder of the famous high school host club put together those long three years ago.

Not that it's any problem or anything.

We all knew these days would come. When we could kiss our senpai's goodbye and that the third year king of all hosts would finally confess his undying feelings to the original hidden gender second year scholarship student. The prince and the pauper.

Not that I feel that dating between classes is wrong. It's just as wrong as being in love with another man… for three damned years.

"Kyouya!" but these certain thoughts will remain interrupted.

"What is it you idiot?" I spat at the blond as if I'd had something of more importance on my mind than himself. When in fact he may be all I've ever thought about since that fatal handshake of our meeting.

" well…" His ivory skin turned the complexion of a ripe watermelon.

"You see Haruhi and I were thinking about taking a.. um er uh.. a walk before club activities so uhh.." He trailed off.

"Go ahead you two I'm sure the twins and I can manage an empty room until your return" I said calmly knowing very well what kind of "walk" they'd be taking.

"Thanks Kyouya you're the best!" and with that the blonde turned, entangled his hand into Haruhi's and sped off without even remembering to close the doors.

…

"What was with that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in the same unison they've used since I could remember.

"Just what you think it was" I replied knowing that we all understood what it meant to be a couple as… we'll say close as they've become.

"This is crazy!" Hikaru said or more so grunted.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started.

"No just shut up! I don't wanna fucking hear it anymore! It's just… it's just… I-I…" Hikaru was obviously still in love with Haruhi who'd completely brushed him off without any word just a week before. It didn't bother me much... I mean I feel for the guy and all, but so what? I still loved Tamaki and I wasn't even given the chance to show it or even confess. Everything will remain bottled up.

Besides Tamaki was surly not gay. Haha _gay._I could hardly think the word let alone say it. I'm still having a hard time accepting it…

Everything was silent now and awkward as could be. Hikaru had sat on the couch staring away from the door while Kaoru was quite oppositely staring directly at it still glued to the place he stood by my side.

Ten minutes pass, then twenty. The guests were scheduled for arrival at any moment. _Where are they! I thought they'd be back in a few minutes not seconds before customers were due to arrive! Oh god.. calm down Kyouya, calm down._

Just as the thought passed the pair in question passed through those big pink double doors.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! Kyouya don't kill me! Things just happened and then we lost track of time and... and…" Tamaki just kept sputtering out nonsense that I quite frankly was too tired of hearing.

"Yea, yea I get it… don't let it happen for the third time now, get me?" I spun the rehearsed words out as easily as yelling could have been.

"Yes, yes I do- we do! I swear it!" He smiled at me with a smile that seemed to me as rehearsed as my words most always were.

I could've said many things just then, like how much I wish when he smiled he thought of me or I could be the one to take long "walks" with him, how much I wish I was his only one. But then the first customers made their way into the seats where our five dwindling hosts could entertain them at best.

I sighed "Just get ready to put on your little shows".

…

Club activities were now over and the twins were long gone. It was just Tamaki, Haruhi and I, as ironic as that was.

"Ahh Kyouya, Haruhi and I are leaving, her dad wants her home in an hour…so um I was wondering… it's been awhile since we did anything together just the two of us… how about a sleepover tonight at my house?" My heart skipped a beat, or possibly three.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

Tamaki suddenly threw his arm around Haruhi's waist and started pulling her out the door. As they were stepping outside he turned his head back towards me and said

"Great I can't wait" and then he winked …

* * *

**Short chapter is short. Sorry about that too. :P I feel like I'm annoying you with apologies! Well, I had fun writing this so I hope you had a blast reading! Favorite/ Sub / Review for more!**

**Live. Love. Shadow King.**

**~Miki- Chan.**


End file.
